


Killua is an awkward bean

by ummhellooo1



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform, killugon fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ummhellooo1/pseuds/ummhellooo1
Summary: so this should have multiple chapters idk anyways this is my first works so um🤠 anyways give me some constructive criticism 😸anyways this is some killugon fluff we all know we needed 😽i’ll make another chapter tmr because i wrote this during a zoom class
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck x Gon Freecs
Kudos: 8





	Killua is an awkward bean

Only a little longer , killua thought as he glanced up from his watch.  It was 8:30 Am. He was at the train station in town.  Passerby didn’t matter. There was only one person he wanted to see. And then,  he saw it . Gon walked up to him with a huge smile on his face. Killua looked Gon up and down.  It’s been years.  Gon looked so much different. Same innocent smile though. Killua ran his fingers through his white untamable hair and looked down at the ground. “What’s wrong?” Gon asked him.

“Nothing just.. you look so different and it’s been a while” Was Killuas response. It had been almost 4 years since they separated at the World Tree. Alluka was going to school now and Kurapika had offered to take care of her.  Kurapika had always been such a mom.  Gon walked up to Killua and put his arm around him. Killua tensed up. He felt this pressure in his chest. A good kind of pain. “idiot cut it out that’s embarrassing!” Gon laughed in response and smiled at killua. Killua felt heat rising in his face. He realized his cheeks were bright red. Gon was laughing so hard he was on the ground. “Idiot shut up!” was all Killua could manage to say. He grabbed Gon by the arm, pulled him up and dragged him out of the train station.“We’re going to my apartment.” Killua told Gon. Minutes later they arrived at Killuas apartment.  Gon will be staying for a month. You can do this.  The truth is Killua was questioning how he felt about gon. They were 18 now. Gon walked to stand directly in front of Killua. There faces and bodies merely centimeters apart. “W-what are you doing g-gon” Killua asked. “i’m seeing if i’m taller than you yet!” and smiled at Killua. Killua knew he was blushing.  Damn.  Gons eyes opened wide. “KILLUA IM AN INCH TALLER” Gon practically screamed. “SHUT UP THE NEIGHBORS WILL HEAR!” Killua screamed back. “it’s not like we’re doing anything dirty!” Gon said with a smirk. Pure heat rose into killua face. He was definitely blushing  again . 

-time skip- 

2 weeks.

It’s been two weeks since Gon got here. Killua went for a jog. When he returned he decided to shower .  The water was turned on but nobody was in the bathroom. weird. He Pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it onto the bathroom floor. Then he took off his sweatpants and boxers. He got into the warm water. He started to shampoo his hair when he heard footsteps outside of the shower. The curtain opened.“NO GET OUT” Killua screamed. Gon screamed as well and apologized immediately. “just get out.” Killua said.

A few minutes later he got out of the shower. He put on a clean pair of checkered boxers and black sweatpants. He picked up his shirt and towel and put them away in his room. we walked out and saw Gon. Gon looked really nervous. Killua said “It’s okay gon it was an accident i’m not mad” Gon still felt bad. Gon got up and walked past Killua so he could get his towel and shower. Gon was a few feet away from Killua when he felt hands on his chest.He felt pressure and warmth against his back. He turned around to see Killua hugging him. He smiled. They spent the rest of the day cuddling and watching movies.

new chapters soon


End file.
